MY DECEMBER
by Linkin-Park-Raven-Beast.Boy
Summary: On the 5 days until christmas the titans are finding that problems are arising.Raven is on the verge of depression and Beastboy wants her more than anything. will she realuse this before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**MY DECEMBER...**

_**All music and lyrics taken from Linkin Park's Albums Reanimation, Hybrid theory and Meteora don't sue me.**_

_**I don't own Linkin Park, the title of the fic, and I most certainly do not own teen titans. But I do own the song "courage" sung by bb.**_

**SUMMERY **

_**Raven thinks Beast Boy has no talents, how wrong she is when Cyborg goes into Beast Boys room to find a remote but instead comes out with a folder full of pictures of the titans with instruments and poems. Will this new found talent bring them together or farther apart maybe even spike jealousy. Maybe even teach Raven a way to control her emotions in other way then meditation**_

**Chapters 1 **

**DECEMBER 19TH **

**Cyborg zipped the folder up and slowly crept out of the pizza box filled room.**

**He giggled to himself as he past Raven who gave him an odd look.**

**"What are you laughing about?" she said not even turning to look.**

**"Come with me" he said leading her out the living room where Starfire and Robin sat talking on the couch watching the Australia Rock concert.**

**"So Australians are just like us, correct?" Starfire said scratching her reddish brown hair.**

**"Yep" Robin smiled "But there a lot more laidback then us" **

**"Hey guys!" Cyborg said jumping onto the couch while Raven slowly settled into her pillow.**

**"What is up friend?" Starfire smiled**

**She looked at the big folder covered in brilliant sketches of Guitars, Microphones, Keyboards, drums and subwoofers.**

**"I went in BB's room and came across this" he said holding up the green folder.**

**"What's inside?" the boy wonder said as Cyborg handed him the folder.**

**"Look"**

**Robin slowly opened the green folder and pulled out the first paper.**

**It was a life-like sketch of Robin with a guitar hanging from his neck and a microphone in his hands.**

**"Whoa cool" Robin smiled holding it out for them to see.**

**He then took out another of Raven this time.**

**Raven was very life-like; she had a bass guitar in her hands, hood off and the wind blowing against her cape so it showed her body figure.**

**"Oooooo I think he put his soul into that one" Cyborg winked at Raven who had the picture in her hands.**

**Raven looked at the picture of her and gazed in shock. "I never thought Beast boy would be able to draw this life like and graphic" **

**Starfire screamed in excitement as she held a sketch with her and a D.J board.**

**Cyborg took out a picture with him and the drums. "I got to say he's great"  
"wait have a look at these" Robin said.**

**Robin said reading lyrics.**

_**"Forfeit the game**_

_**Before someone else takes you outta the frame**_

_**And puts your name to shame**_

_**Cover up you face**_

_**You can't run the race**_

_**The pace is too fast**_

_**You just won't last"**_

**The room was silent but Cyborg put an end to that.**

**"Wicked!" he shouted.**

**"Friend Beast boy is brilliant in the sketching of paper and the lyrics on a paper" **

**Raven grabbed the picture of her and a note book and headed to the roof of the tower.**

**The sun was setting and it gave an orange glaze on the rooftop.**

**Beast boy was lying on the rooftop as the wind gushed at his body and kissed his face. **

**He smiled and looked down at the big pieces of paper with half written songs and quietly sang.**

_**Dreaming of a better tomorrow**_

_**Dreaming of the courage to stand up and tell you**_

_**The things I need you to know**_

_**What I mean to say is I love you. **_

_**I know it is hard to believe**_

_**Since there is, so much we are yet to achieve.**_

_**Telling you makes me struggle to breath.**_

_**Please do not turn away I never want you to leave.**_

**He chanted softly as the wind carried the rhythm.**

**"Wow" **

**Beast boy gulped and looked back to see Raven walk up and sit down dangling her feet over the edge of the tower with her hood on.**

**"I know this is not me but that was beautiful" She smiled at him.**

**BB could see that she was happy because her soft eyes rather then her serious UN emotional eyes.**

**"Could you do me a favor?" Beast boy smiled resting his head on his hands.**

**"What is it?" Raven said**

**Beast boy gazed at her "take off the hood"**

**"Why?" **

**"I want to see you face" he smiled.**

**Raven was curious but did as she was told and removed her hood revealing her lilac hair and crystal eyes.**

**BB sat there and smiled "you look better" **

**"Beast boy, you are always appreciated" she said**

**She said shocked by her own words.**

**"Thank you Rae" **

**"Im sorry I have to go," she said putting on her hood and running inside hiding her face.**

**Beast boy sighed, "She'll never say a thing to me again"**

**Suddenly his alarm went off**

**The titans all gathered in the living room when Slade appeared on the big screen.**

**"Slade you creep!" Robin growled.**

**"Good evening Robin, as you may know Plasmas, Cinder block and overload are locked away"**

**"Get to the point!" Beast boy yelled,**

**"I think it's in the Christmas nature to give you a present umm lets say release them over the town with a bow on top" **

**"GRR" Robin said clenching his fists.**

**"Oh my, it would seem you have a busy schedule...I'll give you the present now!"**

**Slade pressed a button and the transition ended.**

**"Man!" Cyborg whined.**

**Starfire was still trying to guess what Christmas was when she was interrupted.**

**"TITANS GO!"**

**The Teen titans arrived at the battle scene to see the 3 baddies (sorry I love that word) had morphed into one.**

**"Dude, that is gross" Beast boy yelled.**

**Robin was more aggravated then usual and was the first attack.**

**Robin ran up the wall of a building and jumped onto the right shoulder drawing his extending pole and flipping up onto his face and stabbing the monster between the eyes.**

**"What in the world?" Robin said in shock as his pole snapped and he was punched to the floor.**

**Starfire caught Robin in mid air and threw star bolts at the creature.**

**Raven flew up so she was face to face with the monster.**

**"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled as a black beam flew into his chest.**

**The monster was forced back but shot an electric pulse towards her electrifying her body.**

**Raven fell into the arms of Beast boy. "Are you ok?" **

**"Uh, im fine" she said blinking.**

**Beast boy slowly let her slide off him. "Combo, Rae?"**

**"Why not" They smirked**

**Beast boy hoisted Raven onto his back and turned into a giant eagle and went speeding to the monster.**

**"Hey you prepared for a zoo of darkness!" Raven said in monotone as Beast boy turned into a dragon a breathed fire on him.**

**The creature backed away and shot a pulse towards them.**

**Raven brought a force field around them as Cyborg charged up sonic cannon and shot it in the center of the monster, piercing overloads system and causing the 3 monsters to become themselves.**

**Overload had been destroyed while cinder block crumbled and Plasmas had melted under the suns heat.**

**Beast boy flew down and turned back catching Raven and placing her on the ground with the others.**

**"Yeah man!" Cyborg said high fiving BB. "Pizza tonight"**

**Starfire smiled and hugged Robin "this is a wondrous victory"**

**Robin blushed and gave Raven a thumbs up.**

**Raven smirked "maybe we should get the pizza delivered"  
"yeah" Beast boy agreed "it's getting chili"**

**10:30 PM **

**The titans had finished there dinner and one by one they began to fall asleep on the couch watching "Horror castle"**

**Starfire was the first to fall asleep. She leaned on Robin's shoulder and snored lightly.**

**Robin was the 2nd and placed his head on hers.**

**Cyborg went to sleep 3rd with his hand in Robin's spiky hair and his head over the rim of the couch.**

**Raven was 4th and fell into Beast boys lap curled up in her cape.**

**Beast boy watched the titans fall asleep as the credits began to roll.**

"**Where's the remote?" he muttered silently so as not to wake them.**

**Beast boy spotted the remote on the floor below him and shuddered at the thought if one of them were to wake up and see the awkward positions they fell asleep in.**

"**Uh huh" he smiled slowly taking Cyborg's arm apart and using it as an extension of his own hand.**

"**Got it" he smiled "and Raven said I didn't have a brain" he smirked proudly at the sleeping figure of Raven. **

**He pressed the stop button and the TV turned off.**

"**What a movie" he smiled drifting off with his hand on Raven's hip (covered by cape).**

**December 20th **

**10:30 AM**

**Cyborg slowly opened his eyes to find himself on the couch with his hand in Robin's gel covered hair.**

"**Oh gross" he said poking his tongue out as the sticky substance dripped from his finger.**

**Cyborg wiped the substance over Robins face waking him instantly.**

"**WHAT THE…?" he yelled pouncing off the lounge.**

**Cyborg burst out laughing to see Robin in a fighting stance breathing heavily with his extending pole in hand.**

**Then Raven's eyes fluttered open to find her cuddled up to BB.**

"**Uh" she said sitting up and rubbing her head. "Strange"**

**Cyborg's laughter had woken Starfire up.**

"**What is going on friends?"**

"**Nothing just boy wonder having a bad dream" Cyborg laughed.**

**11:00 am.**

**All the titans were awake and all doing there own thing.**

**Robin was scrubbing everything in the evidence room for the 3rd time this week.**

**Starfire was in her room drawing her and Robin.**

**Cyborg was polishing the T car also for the 3rd time in the week.**

**That left Beast boy and Raven with nothing to do but be bored.**

**Beast boy slowly picked up the video game controller and flicked on the console.**

"**Raven, why don't you play with me?" Beast boy smiled in cute way "please play"**

**Raven looked down at the extra controller and back to him and sighed.**

**She couldn't help but smiled "one game that will be all" **

**Raven noticed her expression had gone soft and she quickly put her hood on.**

**BB got out two games and sat down next to her. "We can play one of these"  
Raven looked at the games "Sonic adventures 2 battles or Dark master?" **

"**Which one do you want to play…I suggest Dark master since it's easier" He said.**

**BB watched Raven read the back of Dark master and couldn't help think.**

**_Why does she take the time to play with me? I thought she hated me? But she's always been a gothic sort of girl. I bet she needs to have some one to open up to and express her feelings to_. Beast boy gazed at her for a while.**

"**Dark master" she said handing him Dark master.**

"**Cool you have the same taste in games as me!" he said taking off her hood "you need to see well in this game" he said as the title came up on the big screen.**

**Raven picked up the controller and looked at the buttons with a look off confusion on her face.**

"**Don't worry I'll teach you" he laughed.**

**Beast boy had explained every button that could be explained and they spent hours instead of minutes playing the video game. Raven would hate to admit it but she was having fun and nothing was shattering, it was the best she had ever felt in her life.**

**Beast boy seemed to be winning but that soon changed he was now equal to her.**

"**You're good Rae" **

**Beast boy and Raven were interrupted by nothing other than a …….Power failure.**

"**Oh man!" Beast boy moaned "I was about to win"**

"**No you weren't" Raven joked but keeping the monotone.**

"**Uh huh" BB joked nudging her in the ribs.**

"**I was the won winning" Raven said folding her arms.**

"**Ok, ok you won I know" Beast boy said giving her a cool-cute smile.**

"**But you got to admit I'm good" **

**Raven put her hood back on "well I kind of got to go and meditate"**

"**I've got some thing that does the same thing as meditating" he said scooping her up in his arm and running up onto the rooftop.**

"**Wait here" he said speeding back in to get something.**

**Beast boy ran into his room and grabbed some clear paper and some of his sketches.**

**He picked up some pencils and rubbers and headed out to the roof and picking up a note book on the way.**

**Beast boy went and sat down next to Raven and laid the papers on the ground.**

"**Im gonna teach you to let you emotions free in a drawing or sketch" he said looking out at the morning sky. **

**Raven blushed "I can't Beast boy" **

"**Dude, Sure you can all you need to do is concentrate" He smiled handing her a piece of paper and pencil. "Now just draw anything that you think you couldn't live with out"**

**Beast boy opened his notebook "I never show people this but I guess you could be the first exception" he said showing her his drawing of what he couldn't live with out.**

**There was a picture of BB and the titans sitting around a pick nick basket smiling. **

"**see without Robin I wouldn't part of this team, Starfire makes me laugh ,Cyborg plays with me and doesn't correct me when I do something stupid" Beast boy smiled "And I couldn't live with out you because I'm always trying to make have fun and when you do have fun your like Cyborg except better looking hehe" he giggled.**

**Raven looked at him "this is so not me but this has been fun" **

"**See nothing exploded" He said correcting how she was holding the pencil. **

**Beast boy helped her draw for quiet some time and they were both getting tired as noon arrived.**

"**Let's get a late lunch what do you think?" BB grinned as he rubbed his stomach.**

"**Ok" she said standing up and stretching.**

"**One problem….hehe the only thing I know how to cook is tofu" He smiled sheepishly.**

"**Let's have tofu" she said.**

**Beast boy watched her walk off with her cape swaying in the breeze and the sunlight creating shadows in her cape. He caught up to her and looked at her face.**

**The wind blew off her hood and rested it softly on her shoulders.**

**Suddenly the alarm sounded through there communicators.**

**Raven and Beast boy ran into the living room to see Cyborg, Robin and Starfire all staring at the massive TV.**

"**Hello my failing students in semester 1" **

**It was mad mod.**

"**I escaped prison and happened to run into someone who is quiet like me…. does mumbo ring a school bell?" **

"**Yes!" Robin growled **

**Suddenly mumbo appeared next to Mad Mod.**

"**Hello, if it isn't Bird boy, mechanical junk, veggie boy, Fire extinguisher and Demon girl" **

"**What do you want?" Cyborg yelled.**

"**Well my duckiest student, it would seem we want to give you a Christmas present…meet us at Jump city prison!" Mad mod laughed as the TV switched off.**

"**I think it's a trap" BB said "we shouldn't go"**

"**But maybe he will release the prisoners" Robin said "we better just check it out"**

"**Right" Starfire said grabbing Robin and Cyborg and flying towards the prison.**

**Beast boy turned into a dragon and placed Raven on his back. "Im faster then you and Star"**

**Raven grabbed hold off Beast boy's dragon neck and held on for dear life**

**The titans landed softly near jump city prison and slowly snuck around to see Mumbo talking to mad mod.**

"**Shh" Robin said "we need to hear what there plan is"**

**The titans ran into a very cramped corner.**

**Robin had been squished the whole time as Starfire was pushed into him by Cyborg.**

**Beast boy was in between Cyborg and Raven. "Argh CY get you metal butt out of my face"**

**BB whispered.**

"**Watch where your putting you hand Robin" Starfire groaned**

"**Sorry" **

**The titans listened to Mumbo speak.**

"**Remember the plan…grab the alien girl" Mumbo said stroking his hair.**

"**But Robin favors the girl, he will have an eye on her at all times" Mad Mod questioned.**

"**Good point…..go for the other women" Mumbo said "if we had her power on our side we could rule the world she is a demon after all" **

"**Beast man will be at her side" Mad mod "he fancies her I think" **

**Suddenly they were interrupted by a sonic boom.**

"**Ahh" they yelled as they were hit.**

**Beast boy ran out of the mist and turned into a tiger.**

**Raven came out of the ground as the bird Raven and then into formed into her human figure.**

**Robin flipped in front of them in a fighting stance.**

**Starfire and Cyborg landed in a fighting stance behind Raven and BB.**

"**TEEN TITANS GO!" Robin shouted.**

**4:00 pm.**

**TITAN TOWER!**

"**Whoa" Beast boy puffed "that was harder then I thought" he said jumping on the couch and accidentally landing on a squeeze bottle of ketchup sending the ketchup flying onto Cyborg. "Hahaha"**

**Cyborg ran to the kitchen and grabbed some ice cold water in a bucket and threw the water on BB.**

"**Burr y…y….you jerk" he chattered.**

**Robin got the mustard out of the cupboard and squirted it on Cyborg who dodged making it hit Starfire.**

"**You glurbag" She shuddered whipping it off her and tackling robin.**

**Beast boy and Cyborg noticed Raven had been reading her book the whole time.**

"**Lets get the cold water" Cyborg smirked.**

"**Pool" BB suggested.**

"**On the count of three"**

**Robin and Star caught the idea and decided to help.**

"**1, 2, 3" **

**They ran at her full speed picked her up and dragged her to the pool.**

"**Let go of me" Raven groaned struggling.**

**The titans dragged her up onto the rooftop.**

"**Don't make me hurt you" she yelled hoping they would take the bait.**

**Cyborg lifted Raven upward while she nervously tried to kick him.**

**Beast boy took of her cape so that she wouldn't have to struggle to surface in the water.**

"**I'm warning you" Raven said trying to get her cape back.**

"**1, 2, 3 go!" Robin Yelled as the other titans threw her in with a splash.**

**SPLASH!**

**Raven lunged to the surface coughing.**

**Beast boy leaned forward to help her out.**

**Raven grabbed his hand and began to climb out.**

**Cyborg and Robin nodded and kicked BB in on Raven.**

"**Hahaha" Robin laughed high fiving Cyborg.**

**Raven and BB surfaced next to each other coughing again.**

**Raven gave the others a glare.**

**Cyborg, Robin and Star got the message and ran inside in record time.**

**Beast boy climbed out and helped Raven.**

"**Im sorry" BB said rubbing the back of his head.**

**Raven pushed him back in. "no your not" she said in a lighter tone.**

**BB jumped out "no really I am" **

**Raven went to push him back in but he caught her hand sending them both in the pool.**

"**Its fun" BB laughed, "Being in the pool don't ya think?"**

"**All it is is water" She said getting out and using her powers to grab a towel.**

**BB walked over and grabbed a green towel and began drying his spiky green hair.**

"**_What's with boys and spiky hair" _she thought drying her tights.**

"**Do you hate me Rae?" BB asked emptying his gloves.**

"**No" Raven said in monotone turning to grab her cape and hood.**

"**You don't" Beast boy folded his arms "so you like me"**

"**As a friend I suppose" she said. "upleasent but i don't hate you"**

"**C'mon lets go inside and eat dinner" BB laughed "im starving"**

**5:00am **

**All the titans were asleep in there rooms as the titan tower lights switched off automatically.**

**Cyborg was getting charged in his room ready for the next day of fighting.**

**Raven's cloak hung from her raven stand while she slept in her king size bed.**

**BB slept on his top bunk mumbling "will I go out with Raven? What kind of news reporter are you?"**

**Robin slept in his room full of presents awaiting Christmas and Starfire was out like a light in her room.**

**BANG!**

**Raven's eyes snapped open and she bolted out of the room only to run into Starfire.**

**"Ouch" she moaned.**

**"I am truly sorry friend Raven" Starfire whispered dusting herself off. "did you also hear that loud noise?"**

**"Yeah...any idea where it came from?" she said getting to her feet.**

**"Beast boy's room" Starfire said pointing to the room across the hall "oh where is you coat Raven?"**

**Raven noticed she wasn't wearing her cloak "it's a cloak and I don't sleep in it"**

**"Oh" **

**They slowly crept down the hall and put there ears up against Beast boy's door and listened.**

**"Yeah she's hot"**

**Starfire and Raven looked at each other puzzled.**

**"You may not think so but I bet you couldn't save the world" **

**"Who is talking about?" Raven muttered.**

**"Robin?" Starfire said oblivious to the stupid thing she just said. **

**Raven stared at her blankly and shook her head.**

**"Yeah but I think she hates me" bb said again.**

**Starfire opened BB's door slowly to see him on the floor.**

**"Looks like grass stain had a little fall" said a loud voice from behind them.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

**Raven and Starfire screamed clinging to each other.**

**Beast boy in only his boxers was startled and jumped up in a fighting stance.**

**"Come and get so...Uh first of all, why is you here? Secondly, where is your cloak Raven? And last but not least why am I on the floor?" He said recovering from fright.**

**Raven quickly let go of Starfire "uh to answer the questions...1st we heard a bang from your room and came to check on you...2nd I don't sleep in my cloak it is in my room...and last you had a bit of a fall" she said regaining monotone. **

**Beast boy whipped his eyes and looked at his Teen titan clock, it had Beast boy in the middle in a fighting stance, right next to him Raven had her arms folded the with the cloak flying, Robin was in the corner with Star arm on her shoulder, and Cyborg in the left corner holding out his arm. **

**The clock read 6:00 am.**

"**Dude, that's a record," he smiled "I can't believe I almost lasted the whole night without sleep walking and sleep talking" he smiled punching the air.**

"**Quitting sleeps walking you have achieved but sleep talking? Not so much" Starfire smiled.**

**Beast boy blinked and a sweat drop dripped down his cheek "who heard?"**

"**Friend Raven and I" Star smiled "you must tell us who you think is so called hot?"**

"**Did I say any names?" **

"**No" Starfire said.**

**BB was so nervous he had gone red from embarrassment, Raven seemed to have picked it up and came up with an idea"**

**Raven gave BB a weird look as her eyes dropped to his Christmas boxers. "Uh Star could you go to the T car and look for my book?"**

**Cyborg jumped "oh no if you want to check the car I got to come to"**

"**Very well Cyborg"**

**They walked off.**

**Raven turned to leave but was stopped by BB**

"**Thanks Raven" he smiled.**

**Raven continued to walk out but slowed her pace down. As soon as she passed the door she heard him mumble.**

"**I hope she didn't find out" **

**Raven noticed this but ignored it **

'**_What does he mean?' _**

(Authors Note: Please no flames I haven't wrote in ages please Review) 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay (cracks knuckles) IM back lets see if I can get at least 10 reviews if not ……ill keep trying MAY LINKIN PARK BE MY INSPERATION (U GUYS ROCK)

**Chapter 2 PAPER CUT (taken from hybrid theory IN STALLS NOW….go grabs a copy)**

**Everyone was up and most of them were in a good mood. (Note. most)**

"**Raven" Beast boy yelled sitting on the couch as Raven walked in the living room.**

"**What" **

**Starfire grabbed Raven and bolted over to the couch and threw Raven over the couch with excitement. "You must hear friend Beast boy's jokes about young women with blond hair"**

**Raven sat up and rubbed her head "no"**

"**Aww please Rae?" BB begged with his hands in praying mode.**

"**No" she replied harshly "_I don't want to hear he's stupid jokes...they are driving me crazy"_**

**Cyborg lent over the couch "she is just annoyed because she is a natural blond aren't you Rae?" he nudged playfully.**

"**I am not a blond and never will be I have lilac hair and that's how it will stay" Raven replied bluntly and picking up her book from the kitchen table.**

"**Ok if Rae doesn't want me to tell her ill tell Cyborg" Beast boy smiled and faced his mechanical friend. "What do you find on a blond girls computer when she is on Microsoft word?" **

**Cyborg thought for a moment "white out?"**

**BB's smile had completely gone and was replaced with a pout "lucky guess"**

**Cyborg smirked and went to his room.**

**Beast boy looked around to find the room completely empty and the only thing heard was him breathing. "Aww man its one of THOSE days" he sighed **

"_**Its happening to often now……..they leave me alone so often now, this isn't fair"**_

**Beast boy's ear's drooped "man, I can't believe 4 days before Christmas and im alone"**

**No one responded to his cry for attention instead he just sat there.**

"**I'd rather be killed by Raven then be alone today" he groaned.**

"**That can be arranged"**

**Beast boy turned around swiftly to see Raven with her hood on under the counter reading her horror novel.**

"**Whoa Rae, I didn't see you!" **

**She closed the book with a snap and hovered over to him book in hand.**

"**It's Raven, remember life is not always about you, you do realise this?" She said in a monotone of wisdom.**

**Raven brought her hands out of her cloak and folded them over her chest.**

"**Yeah I know, but I…." he stopped.**

**Raven raised and eyebrow "but you?"**

"**But im always bored and no one cares" He finished mimicking Raven and folding his arms.**

"**Everyone cares about you but have you ever thought that they are busy doing their own things?" she said taking a seat and taking her cloak out from under her.**

"**But im SOOO BORED!" he groaned.**

**Raven gave him a puzzled look.**

"**What?" he questioned. **

"**The solution is quiet simple yet you do not see it" Raven smirked.**

"**And the solution to the handsome yet rugged Beast boy's boredom is….." **

**She scratched her cloak "annoying everyone but me" she said in a monotone yet sarcastic manner.**

**BB puffed "thanks" he said sarcastically.**

**Raven hovered down the hallway.**

**He had a great idea.**

**Mall 10:00.**

**BB entered the mall with at least 10 extra shopping bags,**

**He had planned to buy a large Christmas present for the whole team so as not to try to find something Raven would like (its hard to buy stuff for Goths) but he went with his gut feeling and decided everyone needed a little something for there efforts on the team.**

**He walked through the crowds of people that flocked over the surf shop. (BBs fav place) **

"**Hey I could get them all a nice trucker hat from TYPHOON (my name for a surf shop) and then I can fill there bags with surprises from then on.**

**The trucker hat isle was almost packed full of new and the latest designs.**

**He felt like he was in heaven "I love these hats" **

**He picked up a red one that had almost fallen off the rack. It had red nylon but white polyester, the design had the label '_BIRD OF PRAY" _**

**With out question he had placed it in his bag and continued down to a Dark blue nylon and light blue polyester hat with the word "_CYBORTRONIC" _embedded diagonally across the polyester. **

**The hat screamed Cyborg which was obviously his type of hat "he did say he likes to advertise" he smiled as the hat accompanied the red one in BB's bag. **

**The changeling picked up a pink nylon and polyester hat that didn't have any writing but had a lovely picture of the beach on it. "Starfire" he winked as he placed it in the bag.**

**He examined the isle over and over but to his surprise there were no purple or Black nylon hats. "Uhh ill get her something else" he said as he went to the counter. **

"**Sup dude" said the surfy guy at the counter. "how the titan club treating' bro"**

"**Not bad dude" He replied being cool.**

**He scanned the hats and asked him "uh dude isn't their like 4 titans"**

"**Oh yeah but there isn't any Purple trucker hats" He said getting his wallet out of his pocket.**

"**Oh dude there's some in the back" he said bringing out a box of black and purple hats.**

"**Cool"**

**BB scrambled through them and finally came up with a black nylon and white polyester hat with "_Join the dark side" _written on it.**

"**That will be 100" The guy said.**

**Beast boy knew about the high prices at surf shops. "Here you go bro"**

**BB handed him the money.**

"**Hey you know where like having a deal if you buy 2 out fits you get two others for half price" the bloke said scratching his tattooed arm.**

**Beast boy bought Starfire a nice pink ROXY tank top and a denim skirt with matching pink thongs. (FOR YOUR FEET DAMN IT) "I'd better get her a belt" **

**He had bought her a pink and black belt with crystal love hearts on it.**

**He then bought Robin a deep Red Hawaiian beach like shirt, denim shorts and red thongs. (DON'T EVEN THINK LIKE THAT) he also picked him up some black shades.**

**He bought Cyborg a brown t shirt with Cytotropic written on it, some brown board shorts and brown sandals with matching shades.**

**He had bought Raven a black tank top, black sun glasses, black short board shorts and black sandals.**

"**I know blue is her colour but black suits her better" he muttered to himself.**

**He had also picked them all up an expensive towel for an even better plan.**

**BB walked to the counter again to find the surfy guy gone and a gothic like girl taking his place.**

"**Hi" she said happily.**

"**Hi" he smiled handing her the stuff.**

**Beast boy examined her, she was quiet tall but what had grabbed his attention was something on her forehead.**

"**You have a charkrah" **

"**Yep, how do you know about those?"**

"**Girl I know" he muttered.**

"**Really I got mine because im like so a fan of Raven" she said in a girly like voice.**

"**That's the girl im talking about" **

"**Cool you know Raven that's awesome, she so dark and mysterious and that's why she rocks" she winked.**

"**Yeah she rocks alright" he agreed.**

"**That'll be 465 dollars my green friend" **

**BB gave her the money and waved her good bye.**

"**Awesome a Raven women and a dude that was like me" he said to himself.**

**Beast boy had picked them up some C.Ds and a special surprise that won't be mentioned yet. **

**2:30 pm.**

**BB took flight as a tridactyl and flew all the way back to his home known as titan tower.**

**He slowly landed on his window and turned back catching his parcels and presents.**

**He slid in and packed them away in his already full closet and placed a blanket so no one would see.**

"**Go Beast boy!" he shouted proudly as he slid his door open and headed to the living room.**

**Everybody was in the living room doing there own thing as per usual.**

**Raven was giving the controls a virus check.**

**Starfire and Robin were dancing to Robin's over the top rock music and Cyborg was playing the video games trying to beat BB's record.**

**Beast boy smiled at everybody, he knew Robin liked Star and the best thing about that was it left no time for Robin to be bossy.**

**And he knew Cyborg would never beat his score of 10000, a score he was extremely proud of. The controls were the thing that kept the tower electric powered and the fact that Raven was working them and cleaning them meant no faults and no viruses (even CY wouldn't be able to work them).**

"**Every thing is perfect" he thought happily.**

**BB walked over to the phone and picked it up and began dialling numbers.**

"**Hello"**

"**Hi, this is Garfield Logan I was just wondering if I could like rent out the beach for Christmas?" he whispered.**

**Robin's music was a perfect tune to shadow his activities.**

"**Uh yeah Gar, you super heroes can rent it out for Chrissy"**

"**Thanks man" he said hanging up.**

**Beast boy put the phone down and slowly went to join CY.**

**He tip toed, hoping no one saw he was almost there when BAM.**

"**Who was that" Raven said not even turning her head.**

"**Damn it" he thought as he mentally hit himself.**

"**Nothing" he said in recovery. **

"**It didn't look like nothing" she said in monotone.**

"**How would you know, you didn't turn your head" he questioned.**

"**How would you know unless you had your eyes on me for the whole time?" she said finally turning letting her cloak catch up to her.**

**Beast was motionless "uh" she had a good point.**

**Robin turned his music off and listened to the argument that was forming.**

"**Are you going to say something in defence?" Raven argued folding her arms.**

"**Yep, Merry Christmas" he said storming off to his room.**

**Raven stood there shocked but regained her darkness and went back to the controls.**

"**What is wrong with friend beast boy?" Starfire said breaking the silence.**

"**They had I fight with each other" Robin said patting her on the shoulder.**

"**As per usual" Cyborg added with eyes glued to the screen. "He's always ticking her off"**

"**Do you mind?" Raven growled "I would appreciate it if you wait for me to leave the room before you talk about me" **

**Starfire was confused "but friend Beast boy is most upset"**

"**What do you suggest I do" Raven said tapping her foot impatiently.**

"**Apologise" she smiled gliding over to Raven.**

"**I'm not good with words" she said hovering to her room. **

"**Perhaps we should talk with them?" Star asked.**

"**I think they need to be alone" Robin sighed taking Starfire's hand and walking over to the couch.**

"**I will never understand human's pain" Starfire sighed.**

**Raven stopped in the middle of the hall and glanced over at Beast boy's door.**

"**Maybe he will forgive me" she asked herself.**

**Raven couldn't help but try to reconsider, if she did she wouldn't be able to forgive herself and if she didn't she might just have a chance. "But I meant no offence"**

"**_Then tell him that" _She thought.**

**Beast boy lay on his bed listening to "My December (LP)" and drawing.**

**It wasn't helping the situation much but it calmed him down.**

**Chester's singing really helped him regain control, but didn't help him gain his friend back.**

"**Why does she always hurt me?" he asked himself "I mean I only want to be funny"**

**BB pondered "but I guess she does protect the tower by making sure she knows what is going on"  
Knock.**

**Beast boy got up off the bed and slid the drawing under his pillow and opened the door to see Raven standing there with a concern look on her face. **

"**Hi Rae" he muttered standing a side to let her in.**

**Raven noticed the term "Rae" but decided to let it slip this once.**

**She stepped in the room expecting to find pizza boxes everywhere, how wrong she was, the room was spotless and it had a king-size bed in the middle of his room instead of the bunk she saw this morning.**

"**Listen BB...i..." She stuttered taking her hood off. "I didn't mean to intrude" **

**Beast boy smiled and sat on the bed with her. **

"**I don't mean to be so intrusive" she sighed.**

"**Its ok, I took it to heart" he gave her a warm smile "I shouldn't have"**

**Raven was confused "_I was apologising to him"_**

**My December had finished and "points of authority" started.**

**The room went silent and neither of them had the nerve to say anything.**

_**YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE YOUR SOMEONE-YOU LIVE WHAT YOU LEARN**_

"**Uh it's a good song" she commented trying for the first time to start conversation.**

"**Yeah it's a personal favourite of mine" BB added "I thought you liked Evanescence?"**

"**I do but I don't mind this" **

"**Linkin Park are my favourite" BB smiled "but not everyone likes them especially Robin, besides I don't think Star likes angry or songs about depression" he chuckled.**

**Beast boy grabbed his pillow and hugged it. **

"**Yeah" Raven managed to get out.**

**Raven's eyes glanced over to where the pillow was to find a drawing pad.**

"**What's that?" she asked crawling over to it.**

**Before she got it she was attacked by a little green chimp.**

"**Argh BB" she smirked as the monkey played around with her hair.**

**BB the chimp tackled Raven so that she was almost sprawled across the bed. **

**Raven reached for the green chimp but missed.**

**He then turned into a rabbit and jumped into her cloak.**

**It tickled her as she tried to get him out.**

**Raven dived for the drawing but was just an inch to short; BB was felt crawling up her back. **

**She did a swift movement and BB flew out of her cloak and onto the floor.**

**She grabbed the drawing and scanned it.**

**It was her.**

**Raven stared at it, it was her using her powers to fight Trigon and in the picture she had won. In Old English text the words "_Dark Angel"_ was written at the top.**

**Beast boy turned back and poked his head up slowly "uh"**

"**It's of me" she said dum founded.**

"**Well Raven I need to tell you something" he said dusting himself off and sitting on his bed.**

**Raven put the picture in her lap and listened. "Go on"**

"**Well for as long as I can remember I've been having weird dreams" he sighed "it's about you and your people" **

**Raven moved closer to him as a tear formed in Beast boy's eye.**

**Raven was taken back due to the fact of BB's crying "its ok you can tell me"**

**She whispered.**

**He whipped his eyes and began "well your anger escapes and Trigon is set free….He attacks you and leaves you for dead outside titans tower"**

**Beast boy looked up at her to see her soft expression but continued "I find you and help you" he paused "then I time skip to 2 months in the future and Trigon has taken over Azerath and well are preparing for Earth domination. But although Trigon wants to rule he also wants you dead….and….well... That's where it ends" **

**Raven pulled him into a hug. "You have a gift of foresight so as to stop incidents like that from happening"**

**Beast boy hugged her back "but it was so real and the blood all down you cheek"**

**He said touching her cheek "it was just so real"**

**Raven broke the hug "I know, but its not going to happen" she reassured.**

**Beast boy smiled "thanks for listening"**

"**Im not much of a talker but I'll listen" she said putting her hood back on. "And don't mention it" **

**She got off the bed "do you mind if I keep the picture?" **

"**Sure you can have it, u like it?" he said putting his pillow back.**

"**Its nice" she said in a monotone again and began to walk out. **

"**Rae?" **

**Raven turned around.**

"**Thanks for being my friend" he smiled cutely.**

"**It's my pleasure" she said leaving.**

"**She is my dark angel" he whispered to himself.**

Thanks 4 my four reviewers I love you guys and since you guys seem to be the only ones reading it I want u to help me…..what would you like to see.

more romance

less romance

no romance

Rob x Star?

action

a quest

CY x Star

maybe more humour.

But the only rule is they will not have sexual intercourse in this fic (I hate that stuff)

But I will have sexual references.

TILL NEXT TIME I LEAVE YOU WITH THE LINE FROM PAPER CUT THAT INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER.

"_ITS LIKE IM PARANOID LOOKING OVER MY BACK IT LIKE A WHIRL WIND INSIDE OF MY HEAD ITS LIKE I CANT STOP WHAT IM HEARING WITH IN ITS LIKE THE FACE INSIDE IS RIGHT BENEATH MY SKIN!_

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone welcome to chapter 3 "Crawling" One of my personal fav in the LP ranges._

_MY last chap may have been a bit corny or whatever so im going to get a bit violent here._

**CHAPTER 3 **

**CRAWLING**

**Dec22ND.**

**2:00am**

"**Sir Do you think it wise to kill?" **

**A little minion approached his master as his master charged up his gun.**

"**Do not question my methods" he scoffed placed another bullet in the gun.**

"**But such violence is not required" The minion pleaded.**

"**She is not human" he growled at the minion from the shadows "I will kill her"**

"**But she is merely a child" the minion said "if you do kill her what do wish to get out of it?" **

**The tall figure placed another bullet in the rifle and picked up a wooden cross.**

"**Let's go witch hunting" he smirked throwing a gun at his minion.**

**He reluctantly caught it and followed his master.**

**The whole tower was in slumber as the tall figure disconnected the security cameras, monitors and alarms. "Nice place for a witch" **

"**She is a demon sir" his minion whispered under his red cloak. **

"**Witchery nothing but witchery" **

**The figure charged the gun and handed his minion a flash light.**

"**Light the way" **

**The minion did not argue and did what he was asked "what is her name?" **

"**Raven" he growled as the minion flashed the torch on a door.**

**Beast boy was woken by a conversation happening out side his door.**

**Slowly he got dressed in his super suit and peaked through the crack in his door.**

**He saw a tall figure with a brown cloak and guns, crosses and holy water hanging from his neck and belts.**

**The smaller figure was only armed with a flash light and gun.**

**Beast boy frowned as the figure flashed the light on Ravens door.**

"**Uh huh here she is" The tall one grinned.**

"**_There after Raven!" _his mind yelled.**

**The tall one slid the door off its hinges, it was surprisingly very quiet.**

**The two walked in.**

"**Im coming Rae" **

**They both entered the room which was light enough to see Raven laying there in only her leotard.**

"**But master she is only 17" He questioned in a whisper.**

**The two approached the sleeping girl and the tall figure pointed the rifle at her.**

"**Bye, bye birdie" **

**Suddenly lightning flashed and Beast boy was crouching on the bed head looking like a very angry gargoyle. "You pull that trigger and I swear I will make your life a living hell" he growled.**

**Raven's eyes shot open (not literally) to see the gun on her forehead and the sweat dripping down her cheek. **

**The man looked up at Beast boy "can't you see she is a Demon"**

**Beast boy jumped off the bed head and knocked the gun out of his hand.**

"**Uh dude Raven is a human" he smirked.**

**Raven jumped out of bed but was immediately grabbed by the minion.**

"**Get you hands off me!" She yelled.**

**Beast boy picked up the rifle and aimed it at the minion.**

"**You touch her, you die" he warned as the minion backed away.**

**Suddenly Robin, Starfire and Cyborg ran in.**

"**Titans go!"  
Robin kicked the tall guy into the wall and grabbed all his guns off his belt.**

**The minion scrambled to his master and was immediately tied up by Starfire.**

"**SHES A DEMON. KILL HER BEFORE SHE KILLS US ALL" he yelled.**

**Beast boy gave him the finger "you're twisted" **

**BB walked over to Raven who was curled up in the corner of her room.**

"**Raven, you ok?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Im a demon" she cried "im born to be evil"**

**Beast boy signalled the others to leave.**

**Robin nodded, while Cyborg grabbed the hunters and threw them out the door.**

**They all walked out except BB and Raven.**

"**You're not evil" he said softly **

"**Daughter of Satan BB" she said sniffing.**

"**That doesn't matter" he said sitting down. "You're Raven not Satan"**

**Raven sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. "But I can hurt people and destroy the world"**

**BB got up and walked to her bed "you can" he picked up the covers and placed them over her "don't mean you will" **

**Raven hugged the blankets. "But im so alone"**

"**No you're not" he said bringing his knees to his chest "I mean umm you got me"**

**Raven turned towards him "really?"**

"**Really, you have always had me" he smiled scratching his head "sorry if that was corny"**

"**It wasn't" she smiled "just perfect"**

"**You need some sleep" He said lifting her up and placing her lightly on her bed.**

**BB rubbed his eyes "if you need anything im going to have a shower since im awake now but just give me a call, ill be awake" He grinned.**

"**Thanks Beast boy but I think you've helped me enough" she yawned.**

"**Good night or morning" BB waved.**

"**Good night" she said dosing off into another slumber.**

**Beast boy fixed her door and slid it closed.**

**Beast boy walked into the living room and it would seem the others couldn't sleep either.**

"**How is Raven?" Robin asked **

"**She's fine" He answered "but a little shaken up" **

**Robin nodded "that's good; we called the police they came and took those witch hunters away" **

"**Yeah, stupid religious rebellion" Cyborg added turning the game console off.**

"**Im am very glad Raven is ok" Star smiled "I will see you later today, im still most tired"**

**Cyborg and Robin both agreed and went to their rooms.**

**BB headed to the showers.**

**_That's chapter 3 for you AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ROCK. My first stories were in the sonic section around 2001 and every one abused them and ripped me off (I broke down) and I never wrote again until now._**

_**Sorry that's my story LOL**_

_**PEACE OUT YA'LL**_

_**Good news my fellow LP lovers the news is that LINKIN PARK is releasing their new album early next year so keep an eye out for it. **_

**_Oh and for my faithful reviewer who hasn't heard my December from linkin park, IT IS FEATURED ON REANIMATION UNDER THE NAME MY DECMBR OR ON THE DVD LINKIN PARK FRAT PARTY AT THE PANKAKE FESTIVAL.._**

_**CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL FEAR IS HOW ILL FALL CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**MY DECEMBER **

**CHAPTER 4 **

**23TH DECEMBER**

**FROM THE INSIDE**

**_Believe it or not I never really liked this song to begin with but with time it's now one of my favourites its just screams RAVEN. Anyway this has some suicidal acts in it but nothing to bad. _**

**Beast boy woke up early 6Am to be precise.**

**He slowly got up and stretched although he was still tired he wanted to escape his very lonely room.**

**He put on his normal black and purple super suit and headed out to the living room.**

**BB walked down the hall glancing into every room as he passed by.**

**Robin had made it order to always leave your door open so that if there was trouble he would be able to rush in and supposably save the day. **

**BB stopped and peaked into Raven's room. **

**She was gone and her bed was made.**

"**Raven" he whispered into the room but no one replied.**

**He jogged into the living room in panic. "Raven" **

"**Yes" came a deep yet smooth voice, it was coming from the kitchen.**

**BB trudged into the kitchen to see her making herbal tea. "Thank god you're ok"**

"**Why wouldn't I be?" she asked not moving her eyes from the kettle.**

"**I thought ……..it doesn't matter" he smiled walking up to her.**

**Raven watched BB sit on the counter and pick up a magazine from behind him.**

"**Why are you up so early?" Raven asked as she poured hot water into her tea.**

"**Couldn't sleep" he smiled "and you should have been out like a baby, why are you up?" **

**Raven shrugged "I woke up and hour ago, bad dream that's all"**

**BB nodded "uh about last night and the hunters, I just wanted to say that I would still be your friend if you were full demon" **

"**Thanks Beast boy I uh appreciate that" she said allowing herself a smile.**

**Beast boy noticed this and mentally shouted out with joy, he smiled back.**

"**Any time" he winked.**

**Raven blushed and quickly left.**

**BB drooped "oh man" he jumped off the counter and walked to the living room and flicked on the music channels for the top 10 count down.**

"**CYBORG, ROBIN YOU'RE MISSING THE COUNT DOWN" he yelled.**

**Within 12 seconds the boys were sitting in front of the T.V eating cornflakes and toast.**

**_Coming in 10th place this morning is (crowd cheers) wait for it wait for it …….Dare by the Gorillaz (Crowd screams louder)._**

"**Starfire, your song is on" Robin yelled as Star flew in with toast in her hand.**

"**Is the song of which you speak of the Gorillaz?" she asked.**

"**Sure is" Cyborg answered.**

**Raven rolled her eyes and walked into her room. **

**Once in her room she let out a sigh and grabbed her book.**

**She had settled herself on her bed and opened up to the first page.**

**She silently scanned the page and rolled her eyes. "Stupid romance book" she groaned throwing the book at the wall.**

**Suddenly there was a knock to her door.**

**Raven got out of her black Saturn sheets and walked to the door.**

**Beast boy was at the door per usual and looked like a scolded puppy. (No he did not morph into a scolded puppy)**

"**Hey Raven" **

**Raven folded her arms "hi Beast boy"**

"**Uh Rae I was wondering if you uh wanted to go for a walk with me?" he jammed his eyes closed in fear of her reaction.**

"**Sure, im bored anyway" she replied in her normal monotone.**

**They both walked into the city and continued down the side walk.**

"**These past few days have been hard huh?" BB smiled.**

"**Yeah" She replied in monotone.**

**Beast boy was looking at all the Christmas decorations and sales.**

"**You ready for Christmas?" he asked.**

"**Sort of, it comes, it goes" She yawned.**

**Beast boy yawned as well _"contagious, im still so tired"_**

"**Beast boy I know you're tired let's just head back ok?" Raven asked **

**It was 6pm and Raven hadn't come out of her room since the walk and the titans were beginning to worry. Robin walked to her door and stood there for a while.**

"**Raven, are you ok?" Robin asked.**

"**Im fine"**

"**Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.**

"**Im just confused okay I wish to be alone" **

"**Uh ok, call us if you need anything" and with that he left for the living room. **

**Cyborg and Beast boy were on top of each other punching and kicking, trying so desperately to get the remote. "You had it yesterday!" Cyborg shouted.**

"**Nah uh!" he groaned punching Cyborg in the gut.**

**Robin walked past them and picked up the remote and began to watch the V8's.**

**Cyborg and Beast boy were to busy trying to kill each other before they noticed the remote had left the dining table.**

"**Hey dude it's my turn" BB said grabbing for the remote out of Robins grip.**

**Robin flipped it into his other hand and smirked "no its not"**

**Raven sat in her room thinking _"why cant I just be normal, live a normal life, have emotions" _She placed her head in her pillow "I don't know who to trust anymore"**

"_**He is always there"**_

"**Who is he?"**

"_**You know"**_

"**No I don't, every time I recover from a deceit a new one rises" she yelled in her pillow. "I hate my life I hate it!" she screamed punching the wet pillow in which she cried on. "Why can't I just die?" **

**Beast boy walked towards his room and over heard Raven's cries.**

"**Rae?" he asked softly knocking on her door "are you ok?"**

"**Im fine leave me alone!" she yelled with a hint of sadness.**

"**Raven, open the door!" he yelled knocking a little harder.**

"**No"**

"**Open it!" he said punching the door. "Damn it Raven open the door" **

"**I said no"**

"**Let me in!" he growled much ticked off. "Why won't you open it?"**

"**I need some privacy"**

"**I respect that, but if privacy includes killing yourself then you need to let me in!" **

"**Why? Do you want to watch?" she growled from behind the door.**

"**If you kill yourself then so help me god I will kill myself" he said with clenched fists "Now open the bloody door!" **

**The door slid open and Raven stood there in a black and blue night gown and folded her arms. **

**Beast boy scratched his head forgetting the threats he yelled at her. "Rae please don't kill yourself"**

"**Why? The titans are safer, trigon will be gone, no more witch hunters, earth is safer, and there will be no more moody Raven to get annoyed by, everyone wins" **

**She said leaning against the wall.**

"**I don't" BB sighed "I like moody Raven; hell if Trigon was you I would like him too" he smirked. "We all love you"**

"**Uh huh and how long have you had to rehearse this little speech?" she closed her eyes. **

**Beast boy folded his arms and rose an eyebrow "haven't you noticed how much fun you've been having with me?" he asked. "Do you want to just let me and the rest of the titans go" **

**Raven opened her eyes and looked into his Green ones. "No I don't"**

"**C'mon Raven have some fun with us, I have a Christmas present that will make sure you do" he winked.**

"**What is it?" Raven asked smiling a little **

"**It's a surprise" he laughed.**

**Raven smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. **

"**C'mon Rae the titans are getting ready for movie night and guess what?"**

"**What?"**

"**It's starting soon so let's go" he grinned.**

**BB grabbed Ravens hand and ran to the living room while Raven was still in her night gown. **

"_**Life isn't so bad now that you have him"**_

**Raven smiled letting him drag her into the living room.**

_Chappie 4 coming at ya from every side (taken from nobody's listening by LP)_

_I hope you enjoyed it._

_Raven's starting to realise who is important to her oh the happiness._

_OH AND EVERYBODY GIVE A CHEER TO BRODIE MY YOUNGER SISTER WHO IS IN THE FINALS FOR HOCKEY COME ON EVERYONE WISH HER LUCK._

_Chappie 5 coming soon stay tuned._

_I DON'T KNOW WHO TO TRUST NO SURPRISE, (EVERYONE FEELS SO FAR AWAY FROM ME) HEAVY THOUGHTS SENT THROUGH DUST AND THE LIES. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 DON'T STAY**

**_Thanks to all reviewers so far, man, I wouldn't be this far with out you guys._**

**_Okay well I was browsing through my Linkin Park albums trying to figure out a song that would some up Raven and Beast boy and I thought really hard about it and came up with don't stay the first song on Meteora_**

**_ON TO THE CHAPTER_**

**24th December.**

**10:30 AM**

**It's Christmas Eve and the titans were preparing the tower, putting decorations up while Cyborg went shopping with Beast boy for the food.**

"**So BB what did ya get me?" Cyborg smiled.**

"**Im not telling besides what did you get me?" BB smirked.**

"**Well I got few---- hey!" he grunted.**

**Beast boy always tricked Cyborg that way and boy did he love to do it.**

"**So is Bumble bee coming over for Christmas" he smiled raising his eyebrows and making kiss noises.**

"**As a matter of fact she is and would you please stop ripping off my love uh I mean my friend" Cyborg coughed and punched Beast boy lightly in the arm. "You shouldn't talk BB what about Raven eh?" He smirked viciously.**

"**What about her?" he challenged.**

"**Oh please! You spend more time with her than you do with me, you like her admit it" CY finished.**

"**Oh c'mon Cy you know team members aren't supposed to be in love" BB answered.**

"**Yeah but Robin and Starfire pull it off" **

"**Good point, but she is my friend" BB complained.**

**BB knew that she was his friend and if she ever found out that he liked her in other ways than it would brake there friend ship forever.**

"**Uh huh, she is your friend but the question is she your girlfriend?" CY muttered playfully. **

**Beast boy heard "Cyborg, look, she is a Goth and I am a very social person we don't match"**

"**Opposites attract" **

**Beast boy turned on the radio. "Cool going under"**

'_**DON'T WANT TO END THIS TIME I'LL SAVE MYSELF'**_

"**How do you know about evanescence?" Cyborg asked. "Raven?" he winked.**

"**Well she has there CD" BB grunted knowing Cyborg wouldn't let this go. "And besides she likes rock and oh my god I like rock as well" He said in an over the top voice.**

**Starfire and Robin were helping each other put the decorations up.**

**Raven had known about Robin and Starfire's relationship for some time and she thought it was so annoying. "Just kiss already" she groaned quietly.**

"**Did you say something friend Raven?" Starfire asked.**

"**No" she answered bluntly.**

"_**It's so boring" **_**She thought.**

**Beast boy and Cyborg arrived back with loads and loads of bags that Beast boy struggled to carry. **

"**Hey guys were home" Cyborg yelled.**

**Raven approached them and used her powers to direct all the grocery's to the kitchen.**

"**Thanks" Beast boy smiled.**

**Cyborg jabbed him in the side "eh?"**

**Raven went to the kitchen and began to pack the things away in order.**

"**_She is always so damn neat" _Beast boy thought and smiled. "And cute"**

"**What was that BB?" Cyborg smirked. "You think she's cute!" **

**BB searched for a cover "uh I was talking about Silkie" **

"**Sure" he nudged "I think I know her Christmas present"**

**BB groaned and rolled his eyes at Cyborg's sexual comment.**

**Everything was decorated is a Christmas fashion and the tree was up.**

**Raven had finished packing the grocery's away and brought out a box labelled Christmas tree decorations.**

**Beast boy walked over to the tree and began to help Raven with the decorations.**

**Beast boy handed Raven the decorations as she put them up.**

"**I swear another minute in that car with Cyborg I would have jumped out the window" BB laughed.**

**Raven smirked "what happened?"**

"**Cyborg kept saying '_you like raven, you think she is cute blah di blah''_" he smiled. **

**Raven rolled her eyes "boys"**

**2:30pm**

"**Yo, Raven, come to the roof Cyborg's putting on a Christmas eve BBQ"**

**Raven followed Beast boy to the roof to see Cyborg at the barbeque flipping some steaks.**

"**Yuk meat" BB shuddered.**

**Raven rolled her eyes. **

**Robin, Starfire, Bumblebee and BB played volley ball while Raven meditated. **

**Raven noticed Beast boy's hand on her shoulder.**

"**Hi, Raven" he smiled warmly.**

"**Hey Beast boy" **

"**Ummm I have to tell you some thing and I…." he began but was interrupted.**

"**HEY GUYS DID YOU MISS ME!" **

**A young blonde teen stood there in a black T shirt and tight yellow shorts eyeing BB happily _and lovingly._**

"**TERRA" Beast boy smiled. **

"**Merry Christmas Beast boy" Raven smirked.**

**BB was shocked. "Thank you"**

**Beast boy jumped on Raven and hugged her very tight hug. "Oh thank you so much!"**

**Raven was taken back by this but returned the hug.**

**He climbed off her and met the arms of Terra.**

"**I missed you so much BB!"**

"**I missed you to" he said giving her a peck on the lips.**

**Raven's eyes widened and a great feeling of jealousy came over her. (Que one step closer)**

"**Oh my God BB you are so handsome now" she smiled hugging him.**

**Raven twitched with anger. "_Just like before" (malchior) _**

**Raven stood up and walked away as her cloak swayed roughly as her pace increased. **

"**What's wrong with her?" Terra asked smugly "just jealous I suppose"**

**BB looked at where Raven had sat and sighed. "I'll be right back"**

**BB turned to leave but was stopped "hey she released me and you still won't hang with me" **

"**I will I just need to talk to her ok?" he said.**

**Terra let go of Beast boy "come back soon" she demanded.**

**BB nodded and walked into the living room to see Raven sitting thinking.**

**She seemed different now, she didn't have those tough eyes anymore they were more like crystal, her lip was quivering and she seemed lost. **

**He approached the couch in which she was sitting and sat down next to her.**

"**Are you happy?" Raven asked not looking at him. "Did you like your present?"**

**Beast boy didn't know how to respond, sure he liked seeing Terra again but he still didn't feel the love he once had for the blonde teen.**

"**It was great but why do you feel so UN happy?" BB asked.**

**Raven ran her hand through her violet hair. "These past days have been fun right?"**

"**Hell yeah" he smiled "I like spending time with you, besides your always there for me" **

**Raven looked at him "I appreciate the compliment"**

**Beast boy looked around quickly to check if the coast was clear and then turned to her again. "You gave me and early prezzie so I guess I owe you one" **

**He grabbed a parcel from the tree and handed it to her "please it would make my day even better"**

**She grabbed the card and began to read it. **

_Dear Raven _

_These few days have been the best in my life._

_You showed me that opposites can get along and since the first day I met you I knew you were special. You're my best friend and well umm I think you must be the coolest girl in the world._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS, RAVEN._

_Love Beast boy. ._

**BB blushed at the incredibly corny letter he just let her read. "Sorry about the corny ness" **

**Raven's eyes light up and she smiled as she saw her new present.**

**There was a black tank top, black sun glasses, black short board shorts and black sandals. "Wow im spoiled" she smiled. "I love the card" **

"**You do?" he laughed happily "this is the best day of my life. "My girlfriend is back and my best friend likes the gift" **

"**Yeah friend" she muttered. **

**BB smiled and patted her on the back "come out soon or I'll get lonely" as he walked out.**

"**Okay Titans, training time, and this means sparing" Robin announced from the room top.**

"**_Great, a way to win BB over again, once he sees my killer moves he will want me and not a witch" _Terra thought devilishly, although Raven released her she couldn't stand her, in fact she hated her.**

"**First off we have…" Robin reached into Mumbo's hat (remember Raven like owns it now)**

**And all of a sudden a clone (hologram) of Raven jumped out. "Raven vs. …." **

**Another image flew out only it was Terra. "Terra"**

**Terra smirked devilishly "I am so going to kick your butt" she announced getting into a fighting stance.**

"**And im supposed to be intimidated when?" Raven said folding her arms.**

"**_Wow, man, I love how she is so calm when confronted by danger" _BB smirked "_this should be good"_**

"**REMAINING TITANS TAKE A SEAT, TITANS ATTACK" Robin yelled.**

**Terra bolted towards the UN fazed Raven at full speed "You're going down!"**

**Raven merely blocked it with her arm "so, umm when are you going to hurt me" **

**Terra smiled evilly "Now" she brought her leg up and thrust it into Ravens chest. **

**Raven went flying across the arena (roof) and hit the volley ball net.**

**Raven coughed and slowly got up "so, you like to play dirty huh?" **

"**TERRA MINUS ONE POINT FOR FOUL PLAY" Robin announced.**

"**_Ouch, poor raven right in the chest" _he thought "Come on Raven!"**

**Raven got up and charged.**

"**Aww poor Raven you want your daddy to kiss it better" Terra mocked. "Ah that's right his got anger issues as well."**

**Raven threw a punch into Terra's gut sending up into the air, while she was in mid air Raven round house kicked her into a wall where the titans were seated. **

"**Whoa" BB yelled as he ducked Terra.**

"**Never insult my heritage or you will soon be joining him in the depths of hell" Raven said deeply. **

**Terra got up "Beast boy say something"**

"**Sorry babe, she's right you hit her where it hurts" he chuckled. "You gotta deal with the consequences"**

**Terra folded her arms and eyed them slowly.**

**Her eyes drifted from Beast boy to raven and then back to BB. "Uh huh I know what's going on here!" She smiled again and approached Raven who had moved to stand in front of the group. "So Ravy Rae?" she said circling her.**

**Raven twitched and watched her "It's Raven" she said angrily.**

"**What ever" she laughed "so who's the number one hottie in this team?"**

"**I don't have time for this" she said as she began to walk away.**

**Terra grabbed the end of Raven's cloak and pulled it sending her twirling into Terra's arms. "Answer me Ravy Rae"**

**Starfire got up "uh Raven I did not know you name was Ravy or Rae?" **

"**Its not!" she growled.**

**Terra danced around her happily "Beast boy and Raven sitting in a tree about to lose their privacy, first comes love then comes marriage…" **

"**Shut up!" Raven yelled.**

"**Then comes Ravy with a baby carriage or how about Raven and BB sitting in a car are they nak..." **

"**Shut up!" Raven screamed this time. "You're only making yourself jealous" **

**Cyborg clapped "best come back of the year" **

**Terra grabbed BB's hand and dragged him up next to Raven "so raven eh?"**

**Beast boy growled.**

"**What attracted you hmm? The cloak?" she said holding up the end of her cloak "the short hair?" she said flicking Ravens hair. "The dark vibe and the creepy room, the ugliness..." she was stopped. **

"**Don't you ever say that to her!" he said pulling terra by the collar "if you want the definition of ugly its YOU, I think Raven is beautiful, so do the world a favour and shut the hell up" BB said throwing her across the floor. "And while you're looking up ugly look up bitch and you will see a picture of yourself"**

**Robin stood shocked "rock on BB!"**

"**Burned" Cyborg yelled.**

"**I do not know the meaning of this but burn!" Star cheered.**

**Terra charged at BB but was blocked by a dark era.**

"**Touch him and I swear to god there is going to be picture of you next to the definition of dead!" Raven growled.**

**Terra shot her a glare and used her powers to board a rock and fly off "im coming back, losers!"**

**The titans were silent and Raven removed her hood.**

"**Raven, are you ok?" BB said.**

**BB noticed she had been crying because of the tear stains.**

"**Yeah im fine" she lied.**

**Beast boy sighed "don't lie Raven I know she hurt you with those remarks" **

**Starfire placed a hand on Ravens shoulder "you do not look ugly, where did Terra get this from?" star searched **

**Robin folded his arms "Terra was being mean" **

"**Thanks for the compliments I think I'll go to my room and sleep" Raven said walking into the living room.**

**Beast boy ran in after her to see her cloak just turn the corner. "Raven"**

**He ran to raven and breathed heavily "Raven, I just" breath "wanted you to" breath.**

"**Take a breath" Raven said hastily. **

"**Ok, umm im not hitting on you or anything but I want you to know" BB started. "Without that big ol hood on you, you are really cute" BB's eyes went wide "uh umm im gonna go before I get killed!"**

**Raven stood there with a look of shock on her face "did he just say that I was cute?" **

**She turned to see him running into his room. "Beast boy" she shouted.**

**BB stopped dead and slowly looked towards her. "Im sorry" he pleaded.**

"**Thank you" she stated and went into her room.**

**BB ran into his room and collapsed on the bed, happily at that. "Man, she is the cutest, most adorable Goth you can get" he said out loud.**

**Cyborg walked past and over heard the statement "uh huh, Robin, Star I have a plan!" **

**Starfire and Robin were seated on the couch watching some my little pony movie Starfire wanted to watch.**

**Cyborg jumped on the couch and started yelling "Star, Robin news!"**

"**What is it boy?" Robin laughed. "Is there something you want to tell us?" **

"**Shut up bird brain!" Cyborg groaned "You know BB and Raven?"**

"**No" Robin joked. "Of course we do"**

"**Well let's just say Beast boy has the hots for her" Cyborg clapped. **

"**Are you serious?" Robin asked "I mean they hate each other"**

"**Not necessarily, I saw Beast boy hugging her after Malchior" Starfire added.**

**Cyborg nodded. "And I heard BB comment on how cute he thought she was"**

**Robin smiled and nodded "let's get them together!"**

**Starfire clapped happily "yes, this will be a joyful Christmas!"**

**7:30PM**

**Beast boy woke up and instantly recalled what had happened. **

**He grinned and slid his door open and jogged out.**

**BB felt so happy he didn't care if Terra dumped him, or if Cyborg ripped him off about his crush on Raven. **

**Raven was also out of her room. She was lying on the couch with her favourite book in her hands. **

**Beast boy bolted into the living room and jumped on the rim of the couch "Hey Raven!" **

**Raven looked up from her book "hello" **

**Cyborg and Robin winked and pushed BB.**

**Beast boy landed flat on Raven causing her to jump in fear and drop the book.**

**Robin walked past "sheesh get a room!" he chuckled.**

**Raven looked up at BB who was blushing furiously and was almost as red as hers.**

"**Uh sorry" he smiled nervously as he got off her.**

"**Its ok, but just watch where you're falling" she coughed picking up her book and clearing her throat.**

**BB growled at Robin and Cyborg "Dude, what's the deal?"**

**Raven clamped the book shut and listened.**

**Cyborg grabbed BB and whispered in his ear "You love Raven"**

**Raven's eyes widened.**

"**Dude, how did you know?" he yelled in shock.**

"**Uhh you just told me oh and besides, Robin and I caught you saying she was adorable" he winked.**

"**Dude, I don't spy on you and Bumblebee!" he yelled again.**

**Cyborg folded his arms "you pushing it grass stain"**

"**You" he smirked "love" he finished "Bumblebee" **

**Cyborg grabbed BB and punched him in the arm.**

**Beast boy kicked Cyborg in the face.**

"**Enough!" Raven yelled "Settle down, you two!"**

"**Yes Mommy" Cyborg laughed.**

**Raven frowned "I don't know what you boy just said to each other" she lied to herself "but please control your emotions" **

**Beast boy was free from Cyborg's grip "Man, Cyborg you sure no how to ruin a good day!" **

**He growled and marched to his room.**

"**Uh CY you might want to go cheer him up" Robin said putting his hand on his shoulder.**

**Cyborg groaned and trudged to BB's room.**

"**Beast boy, Dude, open up" Cyborg yelled knocking on his door. "Man, im sorry for what I did"**

**BB silently opened the door. "No you are not!"**

"**Ok, true but was just giving you a nudge in the right direction" He said in defence.**

"**Yeah by pushing me onto her!" he growled.**

"**Dude, you guys looked like you had just been memorised by each other" Cyborg growled back.**

"**You wouldn't appreciate it if I pushed you onto Bumble bee or Jinx!" BB combated.**

"**Actually I would" he smiled smugly. **

**BB slid down his door. "Ok, so I enjoyed it but what guy doesn't like being close to the one they have a crush on"**

"**Exactly" Cyborg agreed.**

"**Cy do you think maybe she like me too?" he asked silently. "I mean she is cute, smart, adorable and not to mention sexy but im just a green bean"**

"**Let me talk to her" he reasoned "ok?"**

"**Thank you Cyborg" he smiled.**

**Cyborg gave him the thumbs up and headed for Raven's room. **

**Raven heard a knock to her door and opened it.**

"**Oh hey Cyborg" she said dully.**

"**Umm can I talk to you for a second" he asked.**

**Raven looked around "uh ok"**

**Cyborg followed Raven in to her room "_sheesh BB and she are so un alike" _**

**Raven leant up against the wall as Cyborg sat on her bed. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"**

"**Well Beast boy" he answered.**

**Raven nodded "Did you apologize?" **

**Cyborg nodded "But that's not what I want to talk about, BB he kind of"**

"**Yes?" Raven asked.**

"**He likes you" **

**Raven gave him an odd look. "Yeah so does everyone else, they like me"**

"**No, not in a friendship way, he has the hots for you" Cyborg finished.**

"**Did he tell you this?" **

"**Yep, he said he thought you were cute, adorable and sexy" Cyborg winked.**

"**Sexy_?" _she asked in disbelief. **

"**Yep, he thinks you're a total babe" He grinned. **

**Raven was lost for words "uh"**

**Cyborg got up "do you like him to?" **

"**Well….ummm yes" Raven said swallowing her courage. "But umm don't tell him yet I want him to have the courage to confront me tomorrow"**

**Cyborg shook on it and nodded. "Ok"**

_DUDES IM AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN_

_I just wanted to say a shout out to yessika who has been there since the beginning._

_I told brodie best of luck like you told me to! But darn they lost 1 nil …..IT'S THE REFS FAULT I SWEAR LOL._

_Thanks u guys for reviewing I can't tell u how much I appreciate it. (I can't put it in words)_

_IT'S NOT OVER YET SO GET CONFORTABLE._

_RAEBBFAN MAN U ROCK GO LINKIN PARK FAN GIRLS WE ARE GONNA MAKE A STAND SOMEDAY. MY FAVE SONG IS POINTS OF AUTHORITY WAT YOURS?_

_SEEYA DUDES TILL NEXT TIME …….PEACE_

_Umm a question to my reviewers: how many more chapters do you want? _

_Im will to continue this for as long as you want oh and bb and Rae admit their feeling in the next chapter so stay tight. _

"_I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE I DON'T WANNA BE IGNORED. I DON'T NEED ONE MORE DAY OF YOU WASTING ME AWAY! THERE'S NO APOLOGIZE DON'T STAY!"_

_WHO ACTUALLY WENT OUT AND BOUGHT THE CD?_


	6. Chapter 6

_I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA SO IT'S SUMMER AT CHRISTMAS M'KAY!_

_THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE EXTREMLY LONG AS A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL._

**CHAPTER 6 THIS IS MY DECEMBER.**

**2:00AM CHRISTMAS DAY**

"**Ok Beast boy this is probably the stupidest Idea you have come up with" He told himself as he entered Robins Room and grabbed his red backpack.**

"**_BINGO" _he thought and snuck out.**

**He then walked into his room and opened his closet.**

**There hung 5 swim suits (oh and board shorts).**

**BB grabbed the red board shorts and placed them in Robin's bag along with a few chocolates and his trucker hat. "_Now for Star"_ **

**He continued down the hall and pinched Starfire's pink bag.**

**He placed some chocolates and a pink bikini accompanied by her trucker hat in the bag.**

"**_Cyborg" _**

**He packed Cyborg's human ring in the front pocket of Cyborg's brown bag.**

**BB grabbed some brown board shorts and his trucker hat and placed it in the back pocket.**

"**_Last but certainly not least raven!"_**

**Raven's bag was harder to get a hold of since she didn't sleep with a night light **

**(The others do lol). He shape shifted into a fly and flew through the crack in the door. Once he was in he reformed and slowly headed for the Raven stand.**

**The stand was right next to her bed and of all the unlucky things to happen she had fallen asleep closest to the stand.**

**BB crept up to the stand and looked for it.**

"**_Damn, she has her cloak over the stand" he_ thought as he slowly began to remove the cloak.**

**His eyes were on Raven the whole time making sure she wouldn't wake up his eyes travelled up and down making sure she didn't stir, (and taking a perv)**

**He had removed the cloak and grabbed the bag. **

"**Uh" **

**BB froze as Raven panted. **

**He once again started towards the door.**

"**No" he whispered as he found that he couldn't get out.**

"**_Crap, I can't turn into something small with the bag" _he sighed "_go BB"_**

**He muttered sarcastically.**

**He silently began to push the door open when.**

"**Who's there?" **

**BB transformed into a fly and dropped the bag.**

**Raven came into view wearing only her leotard. "Is anyone in here?"**

**Beast boy took this moment to get another good look at Raven.**

**She looked around and turned the light on. "Huh what's this doing here?"**

**She picked her bag up and moved it out the way of the door.**

**Raven had one last look around making sure nothing was suspicious and turned the light off.**

**BB waited until she was asleep and opened the door silently, grabbing the bag and picking up her short black board shorts and bolting to his room.**

"**Oh thank God"**

**Beast boy packed her shorts and a bikini in the bag along with her black trucker.**

**7:00 Am **

**Beast boy sat waiting for his friends already in his green and black board shorts (think Shego) his green sandals and his green trucker hat.**

"**Hurry up" he moaned. **

**Beast boy was sitting on the counter with their bags beside him.**

**Cyborg was the first to emerge.**

"**Wow, man, where are we going?" Cyborg said in shock. "Nice board shorts"**

"**Thanks dude, and Merry Christmas" He said bubbly "we are all going to the beach"**

**Cyborg eye lit up "awesome, are our clothes already packed?" **

**Beast boy nodded and handed him his bag.**

"**Ill change" he said running to the bath room.**

**2 minutes later Cyborg came out of the bathroom wearing his blue cap and his brown board shorts "Nice choice man!" **

**Beast boy nodded like a rapper "It's in the house"**

**They gave each other a high five.**

"**Yes, Raven is going to look so good!" BB cheered "with the stuff I bought her"**

**Cyborg petted him on the head "confess today at the beach" **

**BB nodded "I plan to"**

"**What could be better than the warm sand the beautiful sun and the crashing waves to admit that I love her" BB said bumping into something.**

"**What's going on here?" she smirked. **

"**Raven uh!" he said squeakily **

**Beast boy ran and grabbed her bag and handed it to her. "Merry Christmas"**

**Raven took her bag "umm this belongs to me" **

"**Cha, but the stuff inside is new" he winked "Go get changed for the party at the beach" **

**Raven was confused but did as she was told and headed for the bathroom.**

**BB whipped his head "thank god"**

**Robin and Starfire walked out and were immediately bombarded to get dressed for the surprise party.**

"**Uh ok, ok!"**

**Raven walked out of the bathroom in a black bikini top and her black board shorts with matching sandals.**

"**_Hot!" _he grinned.**

**Robin came out with his shades on and his red and black board shorts (oh and his red trucker hat).**

"**Nice pick Beast boy!" he praised.**

**Star fire came out in a pink bikini and her pink trucker "absolutely glorious"**

**Beast boy was now over excited. "Merry Christmas"**

**Starfire gave Beast boy a hug.**

"**Uh, Star can't breath" he coughed.**

**Star blushed and stepped back.**

"**Good news, I like totally hired the beach out for the day!" BB smiled proudly. "And I've ordered a 5 day holiday there in their resort, but it takes a day to get their but it's so worth it"**

**The titans cheered. "On behalf of the group I'd like to say TITANS GO!" **

**Cyborg and robin climbed into the front seat while Beast boy sat in the middle of the two girls.**

"**Is it just me or is the T car getting smaller?" BB said being a tad squished by the girls. **

**Cyborg laughed "Hey B what could be bad about being squished up to hot chicks in bikini's?" **

**BB nodded "Good point"**

**Starfire and Raven rolled their eyes "Are we there yet?" **

**BB pressed a button on the back of Robin's seat.**

**Almost instantly a juke box ejected itself as a touch screen monitor flipped out.**

"**Uh what song you guys?" BB asked.**

"**I propose Akon 'Belly dancer' or Black eyed pea's "My humps'" Star asked.**

"**I want Linkin Park Points of authority" BB stated.**

"**Evanescence 'going under'" Raven added.**

"**The offspring 'Pretty fly for a white guy'" Cyborg shouted.**

"**The Gorillaz 'feel good inc'" Robin added to the noise.**

**Everyone was fighting about it.**

"**Alright everyone shut up!" Raven yelled "we will put it on random"**

**BB pressed random.**

"**_Hey lady's drop it down just want to see you touch the ground, don't be shy girl go bonanza shake your body like a belly dancer_" **

"**This is under valuing women" Raven added.**

**Beast boy and Starfire were clapping and dancing to the music. "Come on Raven shake your booty" BB laughed.**

"**_Jiggle, jiggle it the left uh huh uh jiggle, jiggle it the right uh huh uh jiggle it to the front and jiggle it to the back and jiggle, jiggle it all night" _**

"**He makes it sound like he's dancing with fat chicks" Robin laughed.**

**The song finally finished.**

"**Thank god" Raven clued in.**

**Beast boy leaned back "oh did Raven wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he said in a motherly tone, moving his head close to Raven's so their noses were almost touching.**

**(She's kind of laying her head on the fabric of the car ya know?)**

**Raven blushed, she groaned "yeah would you believe a green fly was buzzing around me last night?" she said putting on a cheeky smile.**

"**_Man, that's a cute smile" _he thought.**

**Two hours later they were still in the car listening to music.**

"**Going under" the music played.**

**BB noticed it "Hey Raven you song is…" **

**Beast boy noticed Raven had fallen asleep on his shoulder and stopped his sentence.**

**Starfire was also asleep but on the window.**

**Robin turned around "aww how cute" **

**BB smiled and looked back at Raven "I know she is" he slowly slid his arm around her and held her close. "Man, I wish she was awake" **

"**Dude, do you want to have a lunch break or what man?" Cyborg asked.**

**Robin nodded "You want subway Vegetarian meal?" **

**BB grinned "yeah, can we eat in?"**

"**Sure" Cyborg said parking the car.**

**Robin and Cyborg both climbed out of the car.**

**Beast boy turned to Raven "Raven" he chanted softly.**

**Raven's nose twitched.**

"**Raven wake up Rae" he said tapping her on the cheek.**

**Her eyes fluttered open "uh Beast boy?"**

"**Yep, wake up sleepy head" he smiled "we are having a lunch break" **

**Starfire opened the door and got out.**

**Raven nervously removed her head from his shoulder. "Sorry about using you as a pillow"**

"**I don't mind" he smirked "come on you must be hungry, let's go eat"**

**Raven and beast boy caught up to the others.**

**They found a seat inside and ordered.**

"**When do you think we will arrive?" Robin asked.**

"**Well according to the map, we should be there by 1:30" Cyborg answered.**

"**Its 9 am now" **

**Beast boy took a bite of his veggie burger "the only thing that matters to me is that im spending Christmas and New years with my best buddies in the world"**

"**I hear that" Robin agreed. **

**Robin turned to Starfire.**

"**Umm we have been friends for a long time yes?" Robin asked.**

"**Yes" **

"**Well, I was wondering, would you like to be my umm girlfriend?" Robin coughed.**

**Starfire gave him a kiss on the lips "of course Robin"**

**Beast boy clapped "Go Robin!" **

**Robin had never been happier in his life. **

**The titans arrived at 1:00, which was earlier then they expected.**

**Cyborg parked the car in the resorts car park.**

**The titans still in their new clothes entered the 5 star resorts.**

"**Nice choice in resort BB" Robin complemented.**

**BB laughed and approached the counter. "Umm I made a reservation here a while ago under the name Garfield Logan"**

**The man at the counter scanned the computer "Ah Mr Logan, im terribly sorry the 5 single sweats were taken all we have left is two doubles and a single" **

"**Dibs on single" Cyborg shouted.**

**Beast boy grabbed the keys and led the others to the elevator.**

"**Ok, me and Starfire can have one double and you and Raven take the other" Robin stated.**

"**It's not like we have a choice Robin" Raven muttered.**

**Starfire and Robin split off to their rooms "Meet you out here in 20 minutes for the beach"**

**Cyborg walked to his room leaving BB and Raven standing at their door.**

"**Im sorry Raven, I tried to get the singles but..." he was cut off.**

"**I know you did, don't worry about it" Raven said unlocking it and walking in.**

"**Wow" Beast boy whistled.**

**The room was amazing, it had red carpets, a very fancy double bed, gold counters, a bathroom with almost crystal tiles and a fridge packed full of food.**

"**Wow, how much did this cost you?" Raven asked.**

"**Umm around 11000 bucks for the hotel rooms" he answered laughing.**

"**Really are you sure?" Raven said shocked.**

"**No" he chuckled tickling her "got ya!" **

**Beast boy was pushed back by Raven in embarrassment "I fooled Raven" he chanted tickling her under the arms and in the stomach. **

**Beast boy picked her up and laid her on the bed "pinned ya" **

**Raven squirmed. "Oh really?" she smirked he said rolling on top of him "Pinned ya" she mocked.**

**They both stayed there and laughed.**

"**Raven I need to tell you something" Beast boy said.**

"**What is it?" She asked.**

"**I really meant that comment about you with out your hood on" He mumbled.**

**Raven climbed off him and blushed.**

"**And I know you probably think I'm stupid for saying this but I lo……" he was once again cut off.**

**Knock.**

"**Come on BB and Raven its time to go to catch some waves" Cyborg yelled.**

**Beast boy growled "Why_ is it every time I try to admit to her some one interrupts"_**

"**Coming" he called out.**

**2:35PM**

**The titans made their way on to the sand and set up their towels and sun seats up in a little spot where the sun seemed just perfect.**

**Raven pulled out her new shades and put them on. **

"**Come on guys lets go!" BB shouted.**

**Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all bolted past him.**

"**Come on Raven lets go!" He smiled happily. **

"**I think I'll stay here" she said sitting down.**

**Beast boy didn't take no for an answer and grabbed her arm and began dragging her along to the water. **

"**Let go its too cold" she complained.**

"**Don't be a chicken" He replied.**

**Beast boy noticed a huge wave coming their way and a devilish grin appeared on his face.**

"**Let go of me, Oh no!" **

**SPLASH**

**Raven reached the surface of the water "uh, you are so dead" **

**Raven splashed Beast boy.**

**5:30PM. **

**The Sunset arrives.**

**The titans had all gotten out of the water and were now all lying on the towels together.**

"**Who wants chips?" Cyborg asked.**

**They all nodded. **

**Robin, Starfire and Cyborg stood up. "We will be back in a minute"**

**The trio set off towards the fish and chips store.**

**Raven sat up and shook the sand out of her hair.**

**The sunset gave her a beautiful outline of orange.**

"**_It's now or never Beast boy" _he told himself. _"Wow, she looks hot in that top"_**

"**Raven you look good today" he said mentally scolding himself over the stupid line and naughty thoughts.**

**Raven turned to Beast boy "Thanks, you look good too" **

**Beast boy stood up "walk?"**

"**Ok" she said standing. **

**They both walked along the water front as the sun set glazed a bright orange like heaven on earth.**

"**Raven, I've been thinking lately" BB began with his hands in his pockets.**

"**What's wrong?" She asked removing her shades to reveal her bright crystal eyes.**

"**You have beautiful eyes" he said under his breath.**

"**Pardon me?" She asked **

"**I said I wonder if Cyborg bought the fries" he covered.**

"**Oh" she sighed.**

**Raven stopped walking and looked at him. "Listen, Beast boy something's been on your mind I can sense it, just don't keep it bundled up, and tell some one" She put a hand on his shoulder. "You can trust me"**

**Beast boy avoided looking into her eyes. "I know I can trust you but" **

"**But?" she questioned removing her hand.**

**Beast boy stepped closer. "I know a lot has happened lately like the Demon hunters, Mad Mod, Mumbo and Terra" BB began again.**

"**Terra" she murmured "you still like Terra"**

"**No way!" he shouted. "She was attractive on the outside but evil on the inside"**

**Raven nodded.**

"**But you are Gorgeous on the outside" he smiled. "And the same on the inside"**

**Raven blushed "gorgeous? You think I m gorgeous?" **

"**Raven you're the meaning of the word beautiful" he smiled. "And I guess what I want to say is I'm in love with you Raven" **

"**Wow" She said crying tears of joy. **

**Beast boy moved closer and slowly kissed her.**

**Cyborg, Robin and Starfire sat on a rock watching from a far.**

"**That is so beautiful" Cyborg whipped away a tear. "My little boy's growing up!"**

"**Yeah I think they both deserve this, after the Terra and Malchior" Robin smiled.**

**Starfire was crying happily hugging Robin.**

**Beast boy broke the kiss and looked at her. "You're cute when you're happy"**

**Raven couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.**

"**See, nothing exploded" he smiled. "Love is the only emotion where there are no limits" **

**Raven nodded "umm this is kind of embarrassing because in my whole life I have not once been kissed up until now" **

**Beast boy slid his hand down her arm to her hand. "I'm pretty sure all the boys would have been all over you at school"**

"**Not all of them" She smiled sheepishly. "We better get back to the team"**

"**This is my December" Beast boy sang "This is my time of the year, this is my December this is all so clear" **

**Raven looked up at him admiring him.**

"**And I'd give it all away just to have some where to go to, Give it all away to have some one to come home to" he said holding her close.**

**Beast boy and Raven approached the group.**

"**We saw it" Cyborg smiled "you two pashing"**

"**Does this mean you will have mongorphs?" **

"**Mon what's?" BB said confused.**

"**I believe the term is offspring or babies" She finished**

**Raven and BB were shocked "No"**

**Robin nodded "Well done and congrats"**

"**What a brilliant Christmas this as been" Starfire smiled.**

"**Yeah" Beast boy smiled.**

**Beast boy gave her another kiss.**

"**Merry Christmas Raven"**

**She grinned hugging him tightly. **

"**_This is all so clear _" **

_The boy I liked dumped me a 2 months and 4 days ago today and I found my self crying writing this chapter he likes this dumb blond chick (and of course im a brunette). And what makes matters worse is, he was my best friend to and he dumped as a girl friend and a best friend and now let's just says Mr Right is probably dead, died or just dumped me (lol) _

_Lucky Raven gets a nice Boyfriend._

_Sorry about the sap._

_I f you would like me to continue just say the word. (But please give me ideas)_

_Or would you like a sequel? My January maybe? Lol._

_To my Reviewers thank you and I hope you will read my next big story on Rae and Beast boy._

_And remember I love when fans send me ideas so if you all pitch in I'll write one hell of a story_

_(But if I don't have your help I'll have like a crap story so yeah requests are welcome)_

_THIS IS MY DECEMBER THIS IS MY TIME OF THE YEAR_

_THIS IS MY DECEMBER THIS IS ALL SO CLEAR._

_(Just wish that I didn't fell like there was something I missed)_

_THIS IS MY DECEMBER THIS MY SNOW COVERED HOME_

_THIS IS MY DECEMBER THIS IS ME ALONE_

_AND I (just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)_

_AND I (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that) _

_AND I (just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)_

_AND I (take back all the things that I said to you)_

_AND I'D GIVE IT ALL AWAY JUST TO HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO TO_

_GIVE IT ALL AWAY TO HAVE SOMEONE TO COME HOME TO._

_THIS IS MY DECEMBER THESE ARE MY SNOW COVERED DREAMS_

_THIS IS ME PRETENDING THIS IS ALL I NEED_

_AND I (just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)_

_AND I (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that) _

_AND I (just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)_

_AND I (take back all the things that I said to you)_

_AND I'D GIVE IT ALL AWAY JUST TO HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO TO_

_GIVE IT ALL AWAY TO HAVE SOMEONE TO COME HOME TO._

_THIS IS MY DECEMBER THIS IS MY TIME OF THE YEAR (this is my December)_

_(This is all) SO CLEAR_

_GIVE IT ALL AWAY JUST TO HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO TO_

_GIVE IT ALL AWAY TO HAVE SOMEONE TO COME HOME TO._

_GIVE IT ALL AWAY JUST TO HAVE SOMEWHERE TO GO TO_

_GIVE IT ALL AWAY TO HAVE SOMEONE TO COME HOME TO._

_It is a beautiful song. This inspired the story and I hope it also helps you in yours._

_LINKIN-PARK-RAVEN-BEAST BOY THANKS: her reviewers, Linkin Park, DC comics, my best friend in the whole wide world SAMMY, and Mimi my American pal oh and My sis._

_P.S: I am writing a new one with a totally new storyline (BB x Rae fans are the priority)_

_THANK YOU EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
